Message from the Heart
by xXxLolitaRosexXx
Summary: Every night Germany has been having dreams about his best friend, Italy. Now a strange boy has appeared and claimed to be his past life, and that he was in love with Italy. Will Germany believe this boy and tell Italy his feelings? Or will he brush him aside and keep his feelings to himself?


_"Germany~!" _the voice rang in his head. Germany shook his head violently and turned his focus back to the papers in his hand. Why was he stuck in his head again? This had been the fifth time this week, and Germany began to question himself. Did he miss the scrawny, weak man who made him feel like banging his head against a concrete wall everytime he'd mess up during training or ruin his kitchen? No, he couldn't possib...

_"Yes you do."_

Germany blinked and looked around, but no one was there. "Who are you?" Germany demanded as he stood up from his seat.

_"My name is The Holy Roman Empire, and I was your past life." _

This made Germany laugh and shake his head. "Okay Bruder, that's enough. You got me." Germany wiped his eyes and scanned for his brother, but he was no where to be found.

_"I told you, I am the Holy Roman Empire! I was your past life before you became Germany. You were once me." _

Germany sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? and how do I know that you're not England playing a trick on me, or Prussia fooling around?" Germany said firmly. Suddenly Germany's eyes grew heavy and his eyes closed shut. It was dark, and yet somewhat warm.

When Germany opened his eyes, he was in a grassy field that looked slightly familiar to him, but he didn't know why. The sudden change of scenery frightened him slightly. "Where am I?" He questioned, his voice slightly shaken.

_"Doesn't it look familiar to you?" _

Germany turned around to see a young boy dressed in a black coat and a fairly large hat. This surprised Germany, to find such a young boy claiming to be the most powerful Empire after the Roman Empire. "and who might you..." Germany was cut off by something that confused the living hell out of him. Cold Icy blue eyes met Warm ocean blue ones. "Why the hell do you look like me?" Germany exclaimed, a little too loudly. _"Be quiet!" _The boy said coldly.

_"I am The Holy Roman Empire." _

Germany shook his head in disbelief. "Y..You? The Holy Roman Empire?" He laughed, but the tone was off. "You can't be..."

_"And why can't I?" _The small boy raised a brow, amused.

"B...Because! You're so tiny!" the bigger nation yelled. This got The Empire upset.

_"And your point is?" _His warm eyes gave off an icy glare. The made Germany look away. Man, was this boy scary.

"I..Er..Nevermind." Germany studdered. The young boy smirked and appeared in front of the bigger nation.

_"Will you listen to what i have to say?" _

Germany nodded, he was interested in his past life, since he had no memories of it. The Empire stood and looked at the sky.

_"Close your eyes."_

The German hesitated but decided to close his eyes anyway.

_"Do you feel the wind? The way the grass moved against your skin? You have been here before." _

Germany inhaled deeply and nodded. "I...I feel it." He said.

*Snap*

"Someone else is here!" Germany turned around to find a very...interesting...sight, if that is the right word for what it was. The small Empire chuckled.

_"Yes, and how does this person look?"_

"I...It's a girl. A maid. I think...she lived in Austria's house. I would always follow her around. She had soft auburn hair, and a bright smile was always on her face, but when she saw me she'd get terrified and begin to cry...and I was in love with her..." Germany stopped. The way the girl looked and moved reminded him of someone..."Italy..." He said softly.

The Empire chuckled and clapped his hands. _"Correct. Who you see in front of you was Italy back in Austria's house. When you were still me." _

Germany blushed a deep crimson red, and placed her hand over his mouth. "S...so...I...I mean we..." Germany didn't know what to make of this whole thing. He was in love with Italy? That's impossible right? The whole thing made his head ache.

_"Yes. We did and still do." _The Empire said simply.

Germany couldn't believe it, but the more he thought about it...No! The Holy Roman Empire was in love with Italy, NOT him. He shook his head.

_"You must tell him..." _The Empire stated. Germany shook his head again.

"NO!" He roared with anger. "I am GERMANY, not The Holy Roman Empire!"

The Holy Roman Empire chuckled and smirked. _"You were ONCE The Holy Roman Empire, now you're just a lonely nation in denail of his heart."_

That was the last straw. Germany shook his head and told himself to wake up, multiple times. When Germany awoke, he was back in his office. "Thank goodness..." He exhaled in relief.

_"You must tell him..." _The voice said once more, but Germany shook his head.

"I will not. Because you are now gone and I am still here." He stated simply, then headed home.

As soon as Germany entered the house, something didn't seem right. The house felt colder, and sadder than it's usual warm and happy environment. Where was Italy? Germany wondered, his thoughts made him worry. "Italy?" He called out as her searched his house. "Italy?" He spotted a door swung open. He noticed that it was his basement's door. Oh no! He thought. Please be alright! Germany sped to the room and entered. It was dark and cold. "Italy?" He said. Then something moved in the corner of his eye. He looked to see a figure hunched over like a ball. "I...Italy?" He said, his voice filled with worry and concern.

As he turned the light on, the figure turn to reveal his best friend, Italy. His eyes were wide and red from crying, as his face was stained from the tears. He was clutching his chest and sobbing. Seeing this scene made Germany rush over to the other nation and embrace him in a gentle yet firm hug. He didn't like to see the younger nation cry, especially since he was by himself.

"G...Germany?" Italy exclaimed from the sudden embrace.

"I'm sorry Italy. I'm sorry." Germany said as he placed his head on the smaller nation's shoulder. Italy gripped the German's jacket and sobbed into it.

"H...He promised! He promised he'd return but he never did!" He exclaimed, his tone filled with pain and sorrow. Germany stroked Italy's hair and held him.

"Who? Who didn't fufill their promise to you? I swear I'll kill them!" Germany exclaimed with a slight growl escaping from him. Italy shuddered at the sudden change in tone.

"H...He's not alive anymore..." Italy began. Then Germany's stomach dropped. It couldn't be... "He was known as The Holy Roman Empire...but when I lived at Austria's house...There was a war..." Germany's eyes widened. He remembered this day. "Holy Rome said he'd return to me...but France won and he...fell..." Italy bursted into tears at the memory that weighed down his heart. Germany couldn't bear the fact that Holy Ro...HE didn't get to fufill his promise. Just then Germany realized something. HE was alive! Sure The Holy Roman Empire fell, but he was his "Reincarnation"!

"So that's what he meant." Germany said with a small chuckle. Italy looked at the German with a confused yet interested facial expression.

"W...What do you mean?" Italy asked. Germany let go of Italy and held him out at arms length.

"Italy...I have to tell you something important. You probably won't believe me, but It's the truth. I'd NEVER lie to you." He stated firmly so the nation would understand. italy nodded and looked at the nation with sorrow filled eyes, that made Germany's heart sink. "I...I am The Holy Roman Empire...well his 'Reincarnation.' " The German stated. The Italian put his hands to his mouth and sobbed.

"G..Germany! This isn't...funny..." He said through his sobs. The German gripped his chest and held back his tears.

"It's true! I remember everything!" He exclaimed, then quickly stopped as he heared his tone get louder. The Italian looked at the German through tear blurred eyes. His eyes widened as he got a quick glimpse of he first love standing before him, smiling.

He mouthed the words _"It's true." _then he was gone_. _

The German was panicing when Italy returned back to reality. Italy stood and wobbed slightly from the blood rush to his head. The German caught him just before he hit the ground and held him tightly. "I..Italy?" The German studdered. "Are you okay?" He exclaimed, his icy blue eyes now warm and filled with concern. Italy smiled and put his hand on the German's cheek.

"Germany...I believe you." The Italian said calmly. Then the smile Germany was waiting for shone through. This made the German's heart flutter and his stomach do flips. He blushed and smirked, though he really wanted to smile.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed as he held the nation. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he didn't show or shed them, these were tears of happiness.

"C...Call me Feliciano, please?" The Italian stated. This almost killed the German, calling a nation by his or her human name, was something only...a lover...would do. Does Italy love me too? The German asked one question before he chose to call him his real name.

"Italy, do you love Me, or Holy Rome?" The German asked, afraid of the answer. Italy stopped and closed his eyes, there was nothing but the sound of an owl whooing outside the window upstairs.

"I love both Germany and Holy Rome." He said finally. The answer stunned the German.

"W..what? How?" He asked confused. The Italian opened his eyes and smiled.

"Because Germany is Germany and Holy Rome is Holy Rome!" He exclaimed happily.

Germany blushed a deep crimson red and held the smaller nation tight. "I..Ich liebe dich...Feliciano." He said embarressed. The Italian smiled happily and squeezed the German.

"Ti amo...Ger" The German quickly stopped him.

"C...Call me Ludwig." He said, his face still in the italian's shoulder. This made the italian super happy.

"Ti amo Ludwig~!" He said happily and looked at the German with shining golden eyes.

"F..Feliciano.." Germany said as he leaned into the italian.

"L...Ludwig..." He smiled and filled the gap between the German and his lips. They're so soft. The germany thought, the blush still across his face. Somewhere in his heart, He can feel Holy Rome thanking him because he's finally reunited with the small Italy.

_"Thank you~" _The voice echoed. The German smiled and broke this kiss. Italy looked at the German with golden eyes, and smiled as bright as he can. Suddenly there was a growl in the room. The Italian laughed and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Want to eat?" Germany laughed and led him to the kitchen.

"Okay~ I'll make it!" The Italian smiled and rushed to the stove. Germany smiled, sat in a chair and rested his elbows on the table. He couldn't help but feel happy, because now their lives will be perfect. All thanks to the special message from his heart.


End file.
